pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 10 - The Legend Of the Poke-Destined! Transcript
(The episode begins with Devimon watching all the Pokemon and 15 Digimon coming toward his hide out on File Island) Devimon: Well well. Looks like we have got some visitors. I am about to unleash the ultimate diabotical plan on getting rid of those creatures that we call Pokemon! And with all the Black Gears here in my hands I will all the other alley Digimon by turning them good into bad. Better watch out Pokemon you we're about to see my true Digivolved form! (Laughs evily. Then we cut to the theme song of Pokemon and Digimon) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!!! (Upbeat music begins) Men: We look to the past as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World! With faith in ourselves and trusting each other we live by the lessons we learned! As we one towards once solu-tion! Through a sprint elolu-tion! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!! Forever united as one! PO-KE-MON!! Together the battles are one! PO-KE-MON!! Through us let your sprint evolve! If we're all for one world there's the world for us all! If we're all for one world there's the world for us ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) PO-KE-MON!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the epsiode title which is episode 10) Agumon: (Off-screen) "Episode 10 - The Legend Of the Poke-Destined!" (Then we cut to all the Pokemon and 15 Digimon reaching toward the place called File Island where Devimon's hide out is and which is very far away as the Narrator speaks) Narrator: As our heroes' Pokemon finally reached to the end of File Island it appears that Devimon is about to come up with an evil pilot of his along with the Black Gears right now. Pikachu: Pika pika. Charmander: Char char. Squirtle: Squirtle squirt. Bulbasaur: Bulba! Psyduck: Psy-duck. Vulpix: Vulpix. Geodude: Geodude. Goldeen: Goldeen. Poliwag: Poli-wag! Butterfree: Yeeeeee-Freeeee! Pidgeotto: Pidgoaaaaaaaaah! Horsea: Horsea! Venonet: Veno-net! Zubat: Zubat! Agumon: Man, Devimon's hideout is way far away isn't it? Gabumon: No one knows what the Pokemon are saying all's we got to do is get some help from the alley Digimon. DemiDevimon: Alley Digimon. Like me. Biyomon: That evil Digimon could be in it's hideout and it's around here somewhere. Palmon: But where are we heading off to? Tentomon: We don't know which way to go because we don't have a sign. Gomamon: Yeah. Where should we go exactly? Patamon: Maybe the Pokemon we'll know. Pikachu: Pika? (Thinks then get an idea that they should go) Pikaaaaah! Pikaaaachu!! Gabumon: Where is it? Where's Devimon's hideout!? Pikachu: Pika pika. Pika-chu! (Points the sign Devimon's hideout this way) Agumon: That's the way to Devimon's hideout? Meowth: Acording to Pikachu, he points to the sign where we gotta go. This way to the hideout. Gomamon: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go there! Biyomon: It's worth a shot. Palmon: When you're right you're right. Meowth: Let's go now. No use for resting for now. Wobbuffet: Wob-ba. Mime Jr.: Mime. Chimecho: Chime chime. (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the Pokemon and the Digimon continuing on moving forward to the evil hideout where Devimon is at File Island) DemiVeemon: I'm scared. Poramon: We can't no further. Upamon: Yeah. Devimon's hideout scary. Minomon: We gotta go back. Gigimon: Gigimon no wanna go back. Gummymon: It's scary. Viximon: I'm not scared. Pikachu: Pikaaaaah? (He and all the other Pokemon saw Devimon's hideout which is the black building) Meowth: Oh why does it have to be the black building? It's just the inside of the ruin. Agumon: That's where Devimon lives. And he's got Black Gears inside the ruins as pets. Be careful. Gabumon: Other Digimon could be effect by the Black Gear. Pikachu: Pikaaaah. Pika pika. Squirtle: Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur! Psyduck: Psyduck! Vulpix: Vul. Vulpix. Togepi: Togepiiiiiiii! Charmander: Charrrr. Venonet: Venonet! Horsea: Horsea. Goldeen: Goldeen! Poliwag: Poli!! Butterfree: Yeeeee! Freeeeee! Pidgeotto: Pidgoaaaaaaaaaah!! Marill: Marill marill! Chikorita: Chika-ri! Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! Totodile: Toto-dile! Geodude: Geo! Zubat: Zubat! Patamon: What are we waiting for? Let's get going already! (All the other Pokemon and Digimon went toward the black ruins where Devimon's Hideout is) Tentomon: This must be the place. DemiDevimon: And remember to watch out for bad Digimon who got Black Gears inside of em. Meowth: I've got ya! Wobbuffet: Wobba. Wobba-ffet! Mime Jr.: Mimmmme! Chimecho: Chimmmme! (They all went inside the black ruins where Devimon lives and among them they saw lots of Black Gears on the wall. And all the Pokemon and Digimon tried to be brave) Pikachu: (Called Out) Piiiikaaaaaaah!? Pika pikaaaaaaah?!! Treecko: Treeeeeeeckkkkkkkko!!? Torchic: Toooooooorchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiic!!? Mudkip: Muuuuud-kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip?!! Corphish: Cooooooor-Phisssssssh?!! Lotad: Looooooooo-Taaaaaaaaaad?!! Swallow: Swallow?!! Skitty: Meoooooooooooooooooow?!! Munchlax: Munnnnnnnnnch-laaaaax?!! Bonsly: Boooon-Slllllllllllllly?!! Phanpy: Phaaaaaaaan-py?!! Gomamon: What are the Pokemon shouting about? Gabumon: My only question is... What are the Pokemon saying? Meowth: They're saying... Leomon, where are you? Pikachu: Pika-chu. Tentomon: And does any Pokemon have anything else to say to us Digimon? Meowth: I've got plenty of translations with many Pokemon who can say back with their trainners? DemiDevimon: We should stay alert. Alls we have to do is run into danger. Try keeping it down why don't ya? Biyomon: Clear and quiet. Palmon: I'm gonna be extra quiet. Gomamon: Me too. Patamon: LEOMON!!!? (All the Digimon say "shhh" to Patamon) Sorry. (Suddenly, all the Black Gears come off the wall as they heard the echo as they fly off all the way outside by spreading out in the sky) Agumon: Black Gears are flying out! Pikachu: Chaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Gabumon: DemiDevimon told you to keep it down. DemiDevimon: I did say that didn't I? (All of the sudden, There's a voice coming from Devimon) Devimon: (Off-Screen) Sooo, You mannage to get inside my ancient ruin home which is my hideout. You trying to get rid of the Black Gears of inside the alley Digimon and you'd even challenge the first of the bad Digimon Parrotmon. But you'd Pokemon have not faced me!! (On-Screen as he appear right infront of all the other Pokemon and Digimon) For I am Devimon!! Supreme ruler of the Digital World!! All the Pokemon but Meowth: (Got scared as they say their names) Meowth: Who is that?!!! Agumon: That's Devimon. He's bad news to all the other Digimon! Patamon: This isn't right. I'd satcifice you by restoring File Island! Pikachu: Pi. (Took out his Digivice and scans Devimon) Digivice: "Devimon". The Dark Angel Digimon. It's Male and it's really pure evil. His level the Ultamite-Champion Level. His special attack is the Touch of Evil with his hands and claws. Devimon: You've come this far Pokemon! Now withness my true Digivolved Form of my life!! Black Gears come to me my viralized pets!! (All the Black Gears came back inside the black ruins and got inside Devimon as he is about to Digivolved into his Ultamite form of himself) DemiVeemon: Heads up! Let's get outta here!! (All the other Pokemon and Digimon ran out of the black ancient ruins which is Devimon's hideout as Devimon Digivolves) Devimon: Devimon Digivolve toooooooooo.....!!!!! (Digivolves into NeoDevimon) NeoDevimon: NEODEVIMON!!! Meowth: What's going on here?!! Gomamon: He'd Digivolved. Tentomon: I'd never seen him in this form before. Now he's at an Ultamite Level like all the other Pokemon who tired to level up here in the Digi-World. Pikachu: (Took out his Digivice again and scans NeoDevimon) Digivice: "NeoDevimon". The Dark Angel Digimon. And the Digivolved form of Devimon. This angel is pure evil and it's really strong. His special attacks are Stun Claw, Deep Sorrow and Guilty Claw. NeoDevimon: Time to destory you Pokemon! Once and for all!! Guilty Claw!!!!! (Echoes as he uses Guilty Claw by grabbing all the Pokemon as all the Pokemon screamed in panic and saying their names) Patamon: POKEMON!!! NeoDevimon: (Laughs evily. Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to NeoDevimon as he already grabs all the Pokemon with his Guilty Claw attack as all the Pokemon screamed in panic and saying their names some more) Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! I've got you now Pokemon! The other Digimon can never save you all. Agumon: Put them down! Gabumon: Let those Pokemon go! Tentomon: Please spare them! Gomamon: They're just creatures from another world! NeoDevimon: Spare them you say!? Do you think you Digimon can take me on this battle!? Patamon: This is all my fault! I've shouldn't have Digivolved and followed what six champion Digimon can do. But now I've learned new moves from the Pokemon I can't save them in this Rookie form. What am I gonna do?!! All the Pokemon: (Shouted their names for help) Agumon: Hang on Pokemon! We're gonna save you! Digimon let's go! (He, Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon and DemiDevimon charged toward NeoDevimon but NeoDevimon prepares for another attack of his) NeoDevimon: Stun Claw!!!!! (Echoes as he uses Stun Claw by smacking Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gomamon and Palmon as they fall down to the ground. But not DemiDevimon who dodges it. He is nothing but air) Patamon: I can't fight like this! NeoDevimon: Deep Sorrow!!! (Echoes as he uses Deep Sorrow on DemiDevimon as he falls down on top of all six Rookie Digimon) NeoDevimon: (Laughs evily) All the Pokemon: (Screamed and shouted their names for help) Patamon: No. (Shouted) POOOOKEEEEEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!! (Started to Digivolve as the Digivice of hope started to glow) Digivice: It is time! (The Digivolution came out of the Digivice as it go up into the service as the light comes on and and it spreads lots of light everywhere then we cut back to the small Pokemon and the other Digimon who saw Patamon Digivolving) Pikachu: Pika? Meowth: What's that? Gabumon: Look! Agumon: Oaaaah!! Tentomon: Patamon is finally Digivolving! (Then we cut to Patamon Digivolving) Patamon: (Nervously) Patamon... Digivolved too...! (Digivolved into Angemon) Angemon: Angemon! (Then we cut back to the Pokemon who saw Angemon coming to the rescue and whacks NeoDevimon's Guilty Claw by saving the Pokemon as they are dropped into the ground just like the six rookie Digimon) Are you alright, Pokemon? Pikachu: (Happily) Pikachu! Squirtle: Squirtle! Bulbasaur: Bulba! Charmander: Chaaaar! Psyduck: Psssssy! Vulpix: Vuuuuuuuul! Venonet: Venonet! Geodude: Geeooo! Goldeen: Goldeen! Poliwag: Poli! Horsea: Horrrrsea! Butterfree: Yeeeeeeeeee! Freeeeeee! Pidgeotto: Pidgeoaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Zubat: Zubat! Eevee: Eeeeeveeee! Angemon: Don't worry. I'll take care of this Angel Digimon. NeoDevimon: So Angemon. We meet again! Angemon: Prepare for payback for all of what you did to hurt the innocent of Pokemon. NeoDevimon: Well prepare for my next Digivolved form! My Mega level form! (More Black Gears comes inside of NeoDevimon as he Digivolves into his Mega form) NeoDevimon Digivolve too...!!! (Digivolves into Daemon in Beast and Super Ultamite mode) Daemon: Daemon!!!!!! Angemon: Wow. Biyomon: No way! He's Digivolved again! Palmon: I've never seen him in Beast mode before. Tentomon: Now he's some kind of Super Mega-Ultamite level kind of evil Digimon! Pikachu: Pikaaaaah. Chikorita: Chiiii-kaaah! Cyndaquil: Quiiiiiil. Totodile: Diiiiiiillllle. Marill: Marrrrrilll. Togepi: Piiiiii. Angemon: Guys. Lend me your straight. (All the six Rookie Digimon, seven small Digimon in trainning and DemiDevimon lend Angemon his power) DemiDevimon: Okay! (All the Pokemon lend Angemon their powers and attacks to defeat Daemon once and for all) Daemon: You disgrace to all Digimon. Say goodbye!!!!! (Is about to attack) Evil Inferno!!!!! (Echoes as he uses Evil Inferno but Angemon blocks it's attack with Angel Staff) Angemon: Angel Staff! (Echoes as he spins his rod/staff by blocking Daemon's Evil Inferno attack as it hits back at Daemon) Daemon: What?!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! Angemon: Now to end this. (His fist glows as he's about to attack) Hand of fate!!!!! (Echoes as he uses Hand of fate by shooting a beam with his fist and hitting it at Daemon as he is in his own Evil Inferno attack) Daemon: AAAAAAAAAH!!!! Agumon: (Uses his new move Flamethrower) Gabumon: (Uses his new move Fire Blast) Biyomon: (Uses her new move Air Cutter) Tentomon: (Uses his new move Thundershock) Gomamon: (Uses his new move Water Gun) Palmon: (Uses her new move Solarbeam. All six attacks come together to defeat Daemon by making him delete forever) Daemon: You've beaten me. How could such a champion level like Angemon uses his deffesive move against me? No matter. You have used up all your power; That wasn't very smart of you Pokemon and Digimon, now you are no use to anyone! Not even your Human Pokemon Trainners or DigiDestined alike! You still can't escape the Dark Forces, evil is everywhere, so don't savor your victory. They're are other Digimon just as powerful than I am, some of them even stronger. I wonder what you'll do when you run into them? You haven't won at all, what a waste of time! Next time we meet I'll have my revenge!!! (Laughs evily as he disappears and deleted. All the Pokemon saw Daemon deleted himself as he disappears into the light as the light comes upon the Digital World which is really the sun as File Island restores peace once again. Then Angemon De-Digivolves back to Patamon once again) Patamon: Awwww. (Falls down) All the Pokemon: (Shouted happily and cheering to Patamon as they say their names) Meowth: You did it, Patamon! You saved File Island once again. And you didn't even disappear right infront of us Pokemon. Wobbuffet: (Salutes) Wooobbbaffet!! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime!! Chimecho: Chime chime chime!! Patamon: (Got up) At least I didn't even get to turn into a Digi-Egg like the rest of the other Digimon who are born in the Primary Village. Pikachu: Pika-chu! Treecko: Treecko treecko. Torchic: Torchic tor! Mudkip: Mudkip mud. Corphish: Corphish corphish cor! Lotad: Tad tad tad. Lotad. Munchlax: Munch munch munchlax! Bonsly: Bonsly! Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow. Gabumon: Now what are they saying? Meowth: They said you did the right thing of beating Devimon, Patamon. Now File Island will restore with love and peace and so did the Digital World. Agumon: Huh? Something's coming from under the ground. Pikachu: Pika? (Just then, The light comes from under the ground as it reveals Gennai an old man who created these creatures known as Digimon) Gennai: Hello children. Are you the chosen ones they call the Pokemon? Charmander: Charmander? Squirtle: Squirtle? Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur? Togepi: Toge? Vulpix: Vulpix. Geodude: Geo-dude. Psyduck: Psy-duck? Venonet: Venonet. Marill: Marill? Butterfree: Wheeee? Pidgeotto: Pidgoaaah? Zubat: Zubat. Poliwag: Poli? Goldeen: Goldeen? Pikachu: Pika-chu? Narrator: And so... Devimon saga has finally come to an end. But inside the strange light there some mysterious old man who created these creatures called Digimon from the Digital World. But who is this human that our heroes' Pokemon come to meet? Stay tuned. THE END Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts